Medical diagnostic imaging devices are known that make use of X-rays or magnetism, such as computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In such a diagnostic device, a user is asked to remain positioned inside a gantry for the purpose of taking images of that user. However, that may bring an oppressive feeling to the user.
In that regard, a technology is known by which images are projected on a wall surface of the room in which the medical diagnostic imaging device is installed, or a technology is known in which the user is asked to wear an eyepiece on the eyes and to watch a liquid crystal display via the eyepiece.
However, in the conventional technology, there are times when the images projected on the wall surface are not visible due to the material used to create the blocking space, or there are times when mounting the eyepiece brings an oppressive feeling. That is, in the conventional technology, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the cooped-up feeling of the user.